bushwhackerfandomcom-20200215-history
Spell Book
Unlocked upon reaching Level 30, the Spell Book is empty to begin with, with more spells gained by purchasing them from the new female NPC, Diane the Magnificent, who appears in the Ye Olde Shoppe in Haven between the two other NPC shopkeepers. All her items are listed under Quest Items, and all pertain to casting spells. While still between the Levels of 30 and 40, all spells will cost up to 10% less mana to cast, but as you close on Level 40 the reduction will shrink. Herbs= Small Bag of Herbs A small bag of useful herbs (up to 2 random herbs). You can buy only ONE bag of herbs a day. : Price: 1,000 Gold, 1 Topaz, Level: Instantly Available : Effect: 2 random herbs (most common herbs first) Medium Bag of Herbs A medium bag of useful herbs (up to 3 random herbs). You can buy only ONE bag of herbs a day. : Price: 10,000 Gold, 1 Ruby, Level: 36 : Effect: 3 random herbs (most common herbs first) Large Bag of Herbs A large bag of useful herbs (up to 4 random herbs). You can buy only ONE bag of herbs a day. : Price: 50,000 Gold, 2 Ruby, Level: 70 : Effect: 4 random herbs (most common herbs first) |-| Scrolls: Drop Chance Affected= Scroll of Golden Touch Permanently adds the spell "Golden Touch" to your spell book. This spell increases the size of your gold wins. : Price: 2,500 Gold, 2 Topaz, Level: Instantly Available : Effect: For 20 hours / 200 whacks (per cast) will increase all gold wins by a multiple of 4. :: Cost to Cast: 50 Mana, 2 Ginseng, 1 Thistleweed Scroll of Jewelled Luck Permanently adds the spell "Jewelled Luck" to your spell book. This spell increases the quality of your gem wins. : Price: 5,000 Gold, 2 Sapphire, Level: 36 : Effect: For 20 hours / 200 whacks (per cast) will increase chance of gem drops, as well as increase the chance of getting better gems. :: Cost to Cast: 50 Mana, 1 Rose Thorn Scroll of Puzzlers Favor Pemanently adds the spell "Puzzler's Favor" to your spell book. This spell increases the odds of puzzle piece drops. : Price: 12,500 Gold, 2 Topaz, 1 Ruby, Level: 48 : Effect: For 20 hours / 150 whacks (per cast) will increase chance of puzzle pieces dropping by 300%. :: Cost to Cast: 100 Mana, 1 Monkey Fur Scroll of Quester's Favor Pemanently adds the spell "Quester's Favor" to your spell book. This spell increases the odds of quest item drops. : Price: 20,000 Gold, 2 Ruby, Level: 60 : Effect: For 20 hours / 150 whacks (per cast) will triple the chance of quest items dropping. Does not affect fixed spawn quest item odds. :: Cost to Cast: 100 Mana, 1 Spore Cap Bountiful Critters Pemanently adds the spell "Bountiful Critters" to your spell book. This spell makes critter always drop three items. : Price: 30,000 Gold, 3 Topaz, 3 Ruby, Level: 72 : Effect: ??? :: Cost to Cast: ??? Collector's Favor Pemanently adds the spell "Collector's Favor" to your spell book. This spell increases the odds of custom item drops. : Price: 35,000 Gold, 1 Jade], Level: 78 : Effect: Customization item chance increased by 200%. Lasts the full duration or until you win an item. Lasts 24 hours / 1 Charge. :: Cost to Cast: 100 Mana, 1 Willow Bark |-| Scrolls: Stat Boosters= Scroll of Energy Boost Permanently adds minor and major "Energy Boost" spells to your spell book. These spells increase your max energy. : Price: 10,000 Gold, 3 Topaz, 3 Sapphire, Level: 42 :: Spell 1: Minor Energy Boost :: Effect: Increases Energy maximum by 20% for 1 hour (this stacks with the Major Energy Boost). ::: Cost to Cast: 100 Mana, 1 Ginseng, 1 Thistleweed, 1 Mandrake Root, 1 Rose Thorn :: Spell 2: Major Energy Boost :: Effect: Increases Energy maximum by 30% for 1 hour (this stacks with the Minor Energy Boost). ::: Cost to Cast: 100 Mana, 1 Willow Bark, 3 Ginseng, 3 Thistleweed, 1 Pure Water Scroll of Mana Boost Permanently adds minor and major "Mana Boost" spells to your spell book. These spells increase your max mana. : Price: 15,000 Gold, 2 Sapphire, 1 Ruby, Level: 54 :: Spell 1: Minor Mana Boost :: Effect: Increases Mana maximum by 20% for 1 hour (this stacks with the Major Mana Boost). ::: Cost to Cast: ??? :: Spell 2: Major Mana Boost :: Effect: Increases Mana maximum by 30% for 1 hour (this stacks with the Minor Mana Boost). ::: Cost to Cast: ??? Power Boost Permanently adds minor and major "Power Boost" spells to your spell book. These spells increase your max power. : Price: 25,000 gold, 3 Sapphire, 2 Ruby, Level: 66 :: Spell 1: Minor Power Boost :: Effect: Increases Power maximum by 20% for 1 hour (this stacks with the Major Power Boost). ::: Cost to Cast: ??? :: Spell 2: Major Power Boost :: Effect: Increases Power maximum by 30% for 1 hour (this stacks with the Minor Power Boost). ::: Cost to Cast: ??? |-| Scrolls: Miscellaneous= Scroll of Speedy Feet Permanently adds the spell "Speedy Feet" to your spell book. This spell makes you run faster. : Price: 1,000 Gold, 3 Citrine, Level: Instantly Available : Effect: ??? (Never Bought) :: Cost to Cast: ??? Category:Shops